


easy go

by poalimal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'yatired, buck?' says steve.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
3 in the morning and bucky awakes all at once. tv's still on: the cut3000 ( _the knife that checks your blood pressure!_ why not.) sam's smile in sleep is mellow, slack - he's got his head pillowed on bucky's chest, and one of his hands is this close to getting fresh.  
  
too early to deal with, bucky decides; he goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

well. he tries to, at least.

 

* * *

 

'ya _tired_ , buck?' says steve, later, sunny side up above his eggs. 'ya look tired.'  
  
bucky drinks his coffee and does not respond.  
  
sam walks past the dining room with his neck bowed, stomach on display, arms stretched long and loose above his head. 'next time i fall asleep on the couch,' he rasps, 'someone please wake me.'  
  
bucky watches him slope down the hallway. remembers to keep chewing the burnt toast mash in his mouth only after steve almost knocks his glass over.  
  
'--ya hungry?' steve bounces back into a taunt as easy as breathing. 'ya look hungry.'  

bucky sighs, steals steve's eggs. 'you're enough to put anyone off their food.'

from a few walls away, sam groans.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ways to wake up sam wilson.

 

 

sam is, at any rate, very difficult to wake up. 'if i'd known that this is how you wake people up, i would've--' the rest of sam's sentence is swallowed up in a yawn. he smacks his lips once or twice; zones out staring up at bucky's face.  
  
'would've...  
                                               what were we talking about?' he says, eventually.  
  
'nothing,' bucky replies. upstairs, steve's footsteps go back and forth, back and forth. steve's probably changed his shirt three or four times already. nat'll notice, but she'll hardly care. 'you were just complaining. as usual.' he reaches out his hand to flick sam on the forehead; instead cups his face.  
  
'i don't complain,' sam sighs, lazing into his palm. 'i'm easy to please.' his eyes flicker closed, his breath evens out - and he's asleep again. no, worse: he's _pretending_ to be asleep.  
  
bucky pulls his hand back; says sam's name. no response. tch. he reconsiders the forehead flick. 'if you don't get up, i'm'unna sit on your head.'  
  
'mm,' says sam, eyes still closed, 'you ca' sit on my face anytime you like.'  
  
all right, bucky thinks, kissing him, that's enough of that.  
  
'hey, buck!' steve calls. 'you ready yet? sam still asleep?'  
  
'i'm awake,' sam says, wide-eyed. his hand fisted in bucky's shirt. 'i'm awake.'

 

 


End file.
